Survivor 3 The Rock's new entertainment
by Miles Tails Prower 10-2
Summary: Several characters from the Care Bears, Sonic X, Poke'mon and Mario Bros are tricked into going on Survivor 3 by WWE Superstar, The Rock. Please R&R!


Authors note: I do not wish to receive any rude comments through reviews because of my liking for ANY of these characters, including the Care Bears. If I do get any comments then the people giving them have no respect whatsoever. Could anyone point out ANY mistakes I make on the show Survivor please. Also the host is a WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) superstar and my favourite one of that. Also The Rock doesn't talk like "I will be there." The Rock says, "The Rock will be there", even when talking about himself. If you want to learn more about him then visit his website,  
  
-Rock- Welcome to the long awaited (I love the show Survivor.) Survivor 3. The Rock is the your host of what will hopefully be a very entertaining 2 months indeed, I hope you're excited about it, but this time round, instead of putting 16 random people on an island, we've put 20 cartoon and games characters on an island, split into 2 teams of 10, here's what happened yesterday on Survivor 3.  
  
Team Hero: Sonic The Hedgehog  
  
Friend Bear  
  
Big The Cat  
  
Secret Bear  
  
Knuckles The Echidna  
  
Mario  
  
Tender Heart  
  
Luigi  
  
Swift Heart Rabbit  
  
Cream The Rabbit (Always under the watch of the others, being a child.)  
  
Team Dark:  
  
Prof. Cold Heart.  
  
Dr. Eggman. (A.K.A Dr Robotnick)  
  
Dr. Fright.  
  
Wario  
  
Waluigi (How the heck do you spell that?)  
  
Shadow The Hedgehog  
  
Rouge The Bat  
  
James of Team Rocket.  
  
Mewoth of Team Rocket.  
  
Jessie of Team Rocket.  
  
Team Hero's beach.  
  
Sonic- someone tell me why we're here.  
  
Friend- Yeah, I thought we signed a contract for a free holiday on a resort island!  
  
Secret bear whispers in Friend's ear.  
  
Sonic- What did he say to you?  
  
Friend- He said that he thinks we've been tricked.  
  
Rock- That's because you have! The Rock doesn't know why you didn't figure that out at the time! The document had the Survivor 3 logo on it for god's sakes!  
  
Tender Heart- Hey isn't Survivor that show where 16 different people get put on an islands to survive without any connivances?  
  
Rock- Yes brown Care Bear, you're right, it is. And that contract was to go on the show for 2 months.  
  
Knuckles- Oh s***.  
  
Mario- I was expecting loads more than this! Hotels, drink, sunbathing and a more!  
  
Knuckles- Don't you get it? We've all been tricked into going on the TV show Survivor!  
  
Mario- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rock- Yes! Now face the music! Your camp is over on that beach over there, obviously there's no tents there, you have 1 day to get organised! You'll also find that nearly all your possessions are still on the plane, which has now left! Now if you'll excuse The Rock, he needs to alert your opposing team that they're really on Survivor.  
  
They all walk over to their beach, Mario and Secret Bear left to go find some food, Knuckles and Friend Bear were building a shelter for keeping warm, Tender Heart and Sonic were gathering firewood for cooking and keeping warm in the shelter and Swift Heart was looking for The Rock, who was partly responsible for them being there.  
  
Team Dark's beach.  
  
Shadow- Just what the hell is going on here?  
  
Rouge- I thought that we'd see a hotel by now! All we've seen are some tree monkeys and a grey sky!  
  
Wario- Who the hell handed us that contract anyway?  
  
Eggman- It was some tanned man with hardly any hair and a bull tattoo on his left arm!  
  
Rock- That would be The Rock, and before any of you ask why you haven't found your resort yet, it's because there isn't one! You're on Survivor, and you'll also find that we've kept nearly all your belongings on the plane that bought you here.  
  
Waluigi- You sold us out.  
  
Shadow- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Shadow then spin dashed right at The Rock, only to be caught and then Rock Bottomed for trying to attack him; you could hear a crack in his back as he hit the floor.  
  
James- That had to hurt.  
  
Cold Heart- Freeze attack!  
  
But before the beam could hit him he jumped out of the way and then Rock Bottomed Cold Heart as well.  
  
Cold Heart- OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Rock- Does anyone else want to fight the most electrifying man in all of entertainment?  
  
No one answered him.  
  
Rock- Good, The Rock will see you at the challenge tomorrow.  
  
The next day, at the challenge area.  
  
Rock- Ahh! Team Dark! Good to see you here on time unlike Team Hero.  
  
Rouge- Team Hero?  
  
Rock- You'll see what The Rock's talking about when they get here. oh there they are!  
  
Both Teams looked shocked to see each other, especially Tender Heart, Friend and Secret Bear and Swift Heart who were shocked to see Dr. Fright, and Sonic and Knuckles, shocked to see Shadow alive!  
  
Tender Heart- Dr Fright?!?  
  
Sonic- SHADOW?  
  
Knuckles- Congratulations Shadow! You have just won the award of most active dead guy!  
  
Shadow- What the hell are you talking about? And who are you two anyway? And how the f*** did you know my name?  
  
Authors Note: According to the official Sonic Heroes site, Rouge finds Shadow in a capsule, and he has know trace of his memory from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle in that game.)  
  
Rock- Can we get on with the challenge?! The Rock's had enough of this weirdness! Today's challenge is a pie-eating contest, (No, not like the one at WWE Bad Blood in 2003!) but instead of flavours like blueberry and raspberry, we've got fish guts, fish eyeball and cows stomach flavours.  
  
Cream- I think I'm going to sick!  
  
Rock- White rabbit, could you stop talking like a little child, please!  
  
Sonic- That's a bit hard, considering the fact she's only 6 six years old!  
  
Rock- But then why is she on Survivor?  
  
Secret Bear then whispered in Friend's ear.  
  
Friend- Secret Bear says that you and Survivor tricked us on her and we bought her here with us.  
  
Rock- Oh, right. Anyway, before we begin, each team must vote or choose a leader, The Rock wants you to be quick so start now!  
  
Sonic- Who should be the leader?  
  
Big- I'm not sure, but I'd never do it, I've lost Froggy again!  
  
Knuckles- How many times are you gonna lose that flaming frog?  
  
Big- He's not just a frog! He's my best friend.  
  
Sonic- Can we get back to choosing a leader for our team?  
  
Secret Bear then whispered in Friend's ear.  
  
Friend- Secret Bear says that we should choose Tender Heart to be the leader, because he's had experience with the Care Bears, being our secondary leader.  
  
Authors Note. I know "Secondary leader may seem stupid to say, but if you ask me Noble Heart and True Heart (Not mentioned elsewhere in this story) are the real leaders. It's my personal opinion.  
  
Luigi- I haven't had a word in yet! Can I at least suggest a leader?!  
  
Mario- We never said you couldn't.  
  
Luigi- I say the leader should be Knuckles, being the strongest one here other than Big.  
  
Knuckles- But what about speed? If you want a leader with a fast paced leader then either Swift Heart Rabbit or Sonic would do.  
  
Sonic- But have I ever lead an entire faction of people or animals before?  
  
Knuckles- Not to my knowledge, so my vote's on Tender Heart.  
  
Sonic- Me too.  
  
Secret Bear then whispered in Friend's ear.  
  
Friend- Secret Bear votes for Tender Heart as well.  
  
Sonic- Does he always have to whisper in your ear to say something?  
  
Friend- They don't call him Secret Bear for nothing! I actually hope it stays that way.  
  
Swift Heart- My votes on Knuckles, no offence Tender Heart.  
  
Tender Heart- None taken, it's your vote.  
  
Everyone else voted for Sonic, Tender Heart, Knuckles or Mario. Out of all of them Tender Heart got the most votes, while Mario got the least, Sonic and Knuckles were tied, so it was decided. The leader was Tender Heart. As for Team Dark, things weren't going even nearly as well.  
  
Shadow- I'd make a better leader than you Eggman! How many times have Sonic and his pals whooped your sorry ass to loss?  
  
Eggman- My grandfather created you! You get put in a deep sleep for 50 years, I wake you up just as you dearly wanted, and this how I get treated! So much for that thanks you gave me!  
  
Shadow- Someone tell me what he's talking about!  
  
Rouge- (Whispering) He can't remember anything about that, I told you before.  
  
Wario- What about me?  
  
Shadow- Same with you! Only it's Mario and Luigi who whoop your ass!  
  
Waluigi- ENOUGH!!! Let's elect the leader rather than argue! We'll be here all day!  
  
Rouge- Waluigi's right. I mean.  
  
Jessie, James and Mewoth (At the same time) - What about us? We're Team Rocket!  
  
Rouge- I know who you are. You guys interfered with the Poke'mon League several years ago, nearly burned a 10 year old, and tried to steal some sort of flame; you had a COMPLETE advantage, and still lost.  
  
Authors Note. This did actually happen near the end of Season 1 of the Poke'mon show; I can't remember what that episode's called though.  
  
Shadow- Let's do Rouge's idea. It's the best one we've had so far.  
  
Wario- Let's do it!  
  
They all write down their votes and hand them to Rouge, who fairly counted them out, Wario got the least votes, Jessie, James and Mewoth were all tied in 2nd place and Shadow got the most votes, so Shadow was the leader. It was now time to hand in bits of paper with their leaders name on it. Team Hero handed in their bit of paper first, to be followed by Team Dark.  
  
Wario- I'll just hand in that bit of paper.  
  
Shadow- It had better have my name on it!  
  
Wario handed it to The Rock, who would now announce the leaders.  
  
Rock- The Rock will now announce the leaders of both Teams, Team Hero's leader is Tender Heart Bear and Team Dark's leader is Wario.  
  
Shadow- WHAT?!?!  
  
Rock- The Rock just said your Team Leader is Wario.  
  
Wario- What a dickhead! I can't believe he trusted me!  
  
Shadow- I'm gonna kill you tonight Wario!  
  
Rock- Now both teams have chosen a leader it's time for the leader to choose a contestant for this challenge, you know what it is, choose now!  
  
Tender Heart- Whose got the strongest stomach here?  
  
Big- I'll do it! I'm starving! Even though I might be ill afterwards.  
  
Tender Heart- Will you accept to do this challenge?  
  
Big then gave Tender Heart thumbs up, meaning yes.  
  
Shadow instantly pushed Wario up there, he would later reveal he forced him because he's the fattest other than Eggman and he needed to punish him for double crossing him, which really pissed him off.  
  
Wario- YOU PRAT!  
  
Shadow- I was merely returning the favour, which I still owe you a right thrashing for.  
  
Rock- You must eat all 5 of each of the 3 types of pie before your opponent finish, on The Rock's mark, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!  
  
Big had eaten ¾ of his pies before Wario had even started, even though he looked really sick, Wario then started and instantly through up. Big had now finished, making Team Hero the winner.  
  
Sonic- We won that hands down!  
  
Waluigi- You useless great dork.  
  
Wario- Don't start having a f****n go at me for losing when it was this little ass f****r who pushed me up!  
  
Shadow- You're so dead!  
  
Rock- Because your team lost, The Rock's expecting to see you all at Tribal Council tonight.  
  
Rouge- That means one of us is getting voted off tonight.  
  
Cold Heart- Does that mean the one voted off goes home?  
  
Rock- Yes, but don't hope you're getting voted off! Because the winner of this competition gets $1000'000!  
  
Shadow- Don't any of you dare vote for me now!  
  
Rouge- Now I'm glad you tricked us into coming here!  
  
Dr. Fright- I could use that kind of money on stuff to help me defeat the Care Bears!  
  
Prof. Cold Heart- Every buck of that will mine so have nightmares on Fright!  
  
Rock- The Rock will see all you cash obsessed bad guys tonight at the Tribal Council.  
  
Later that night, all of Team Dark went to Tribal Council.  
  
Rock- Good to see you guys here! Now it's time to vote for the one you want to leave this island.  
  
Shadow- I'm voting for Wario for sure!  
  
Rock- You can't vote off the leader until the end! The Rock won't accept any votes for him!  
  
Shadow- You're so lucky fat ass!  
  
Everyone then voted for someone other than Wario.  
  
Rock- The results are as follows, Rouge-3 votes. Shadow-2 votes. Cold Heart- 2 votes. Eggman- 1 vote. Dr. Fright- 1 vote. Jessie- 1 vote. That means Rouge; it's off this island with you.  
  
Rouge- NO! NO! NO! NO!  
  
Rock- YES! Now get to the airport and get off The Rock's island!  
  
Rouge then left the council, and headed for the airport.  
  
Rock-1 down, 9 to go. Why did you vote her off? The Rock thought either Dr. Fright or Cold Heart would kick the dust! Oh well, get back to your camp and better luck winning the challenge tomorrow!  
  
Back in the mansion's TV studio.  
  
Rock- The Rock hopes that was enjoyable, sorry about Team Dark's abuse of the bleeping machine people. Now if you'll excuse The Rock, I need to get a shower, so could you get out?  
  
In the shower room, the Rock was in a shower, no clothes on, and someone had left the camera on when he got out of the shower! The Rock got out and saw the camera, looking like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Rock- How long, has this thing been on? Uh, has it been filming The Rock in his locker uh walking around here naked?! NO! Whoever's watching DON'T answer that! NO NO! Don't answer that!  
  
The Rock hears a noise behind one of the dividers and opens it, to find The Hurricane in there!  
  
Rock- How long, have you been sitting in there? Uh, have you been watching The Rock thorough that divider, walking around here naked? AH! NO no no! Don't answer that! Don't answer that! Tell you what, The Rock's glad you're here, cause I wanted to talk to you. Yeah The Rock, was gonna come looking for you! Do you remember the last time we talked, do you remember when you came barging in The Rock's locker? Remember that? And how you talked about The Hurricane being to whoop the Scorpion King's ass? Remember that? And how you talked about, The Hurricane, was gonna just toss The Rock over the top rope on RAW? Well if The Rock's memory serves him correctly, ha ha! It was The Rock, who threw your little ham-burgling monkey ass right over the top rope! More importantly than that! More importantly than that! When The Rock tossed you over the top rope, he was screaming something, in your ear, something very important. Remember that?  
  
Hurricane- I remember you screaming. But it was when Booker T, threw your ass over the top rope you were screaming. Like this, (In a voice mocking The Rock's) "Don't do that."  
  
Rock- Uh! Nah! Hmm! Nah! No, none of that! You know something? Tomorrow's contest on Survivor will be a bet, a bet over a wrestling match between The Rock and you!  
  
Hurricane- Your ass is on!  
  
Rock- Be there or The Rock will seriously whoop your ass when we get off this island!  
  
I hope your enjoying this! I took the events so far between the characters for the Council Vote. But from this chapter on I wish for any reviewers to vote for who they want off Survivor. Please? 


End file.
